This invention relates to a frequency to voltage converter circuit. More particularly, the invention pertains to a sample and hold frequency to voltage converter particularly suitable for use as a tachometer (speed indicating device) in automotive applications. The converter may be utilized with an analogue or digital voltmeter to provide a display of the sensed parameters, such as engine speed, or may be used in conjunction with other circuitry, for example, in an engine speed governor application. The frquency to voltage converter also may be used in nonautomotive applications.